Three-dimensional (3D) imaging and visualization are indispensable in many sectors of the biomedical field. Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop a unique high-resolution, full-color liquid crystal flat-panel 3D display that is superior to existing devices, and will enable biomedical researchers, clinicians, and theorists to collaboratively view high-quality, full-color 3D images of biological materials with location-specific correct perspectives and without wearing special glasses or head trackers. The low-cost design features high screen brightness and resolution, and is compact, with no bulky optics. It does not require any special preprocessing or formatting of image data, and can work with standard 3D graphic software and interactive computer systems or with real-time multivideo equipment. Furthermore, it has no intermediate components such as lenticular screens, slit arrays, goggles, or glasses to degrade natural three-dimensional perception of the human vision system. The proposed approach integrates a backlit, optically tiled, very high resolution, liquid crystal flat panel display with spatially multiplexed waveguide holograms in a multiperspective autostereo 3D display whose wide area screen functions as multiple 2D display screens. Phase I will culminate in a full proof-of-concept demonstration of a standard size LCD, on which multiple viewers will be able to look around with a full-motion parallax view of complex objects and scenes. Phase II will produce a compact, high- resolution, large area commercializable prototype system that will be tested in a clinical environment. This real-time, full-color, low-cost multiperspective holographic autostereo liquid crystal 3D display system will find a wide range of commercial applications: educational training and simulation; virtual reality environments; molecular modeling; industrial inspection; CAD for manufacturing; medical imaging; space exploration; telerobotics; photogrammetry; and 3D video and cinema. The proposed holographic automultiscopic liquid crystal 3D display with a natural look-around capability without special eyeware will significantly improve 3D visualization of biomedical images to biomedical researchers, doctors, and surgeons. This capability will aid in screening diagnostics and treatment planning, reducing the duration and cost of surgical procedures. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]